The Senses
by PassionFish
Summary: Set at the very beginning of their fateful first meeting, in season two, Buffy and Spike meet...and things end a little differently, spurning off reactions neither of them are able to control...and the question really is, do they want to? BS


The Senses

By PassionFish

Time Line: Set in early Season Two. Nothing is canon from their meeting onwards. And even then, some things are mixed up. Just enjoy!

Summary: Buffy and Spike meet up a little differently!

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: Always welcome; 

URL: 

_A/N: I'd like to thank Lady Brandywyne for the great job she did on this fic!_

This fiction has been nominated: here!

Book One:

_The song used in this episode is Talk Show Host by Radiohead_

"First sight..."

He slid, unnoticed and unencumbered, through the shadows, circling his prey.

Blonde.

Young.

Hot.

He'd been given her description about an hour ago.

Turns out he didn't need it after all.

The word 'power' seemed to exude from every pore of her body. It was evident in the way she swayed to the beat of the music, the way her body moved.

A predator.

A hunter.

The Slayer.

Others seemed to notice it too, Spike noted wryly, as he regarded the throng of human boys surrounding the girl, all hypnotized by the rotation of her hips, the flick of her hair, the pout of her lips...

All were drawn in by the air of the supernatural that surrounded her.

Spike couldn't help but include himself in that assessment.

She exuded a sort of helpless, naive sexuality. Almost as though she wasn't quite aware of the signals her youthful body was sending out.

His body, however, was **very** aware of those same signals. He could feel the borrowed blood flow rapidly through his veins, his muscles contracting in anticipation. His gut tightened, as did other parts of his anatomy. This was not the way a vampire should be reacting to a slayer.

However...

There was something about this one that was...different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it....

But he would.

Until then...

---

Buffy flung her head back, mindlessly gyrating her hips to the heavy beat. She was aware of her captive audience, but only just. But then again, it was kinda hard to ignore the circle of what had to be at least five hotties around her.

Bad, Buff. What about Angel? Her mind scolded her.

But she was only dancing. She wasn't even really dancing with anyone. Just herself.

And the night.

The song was so hypnotic. She felt like she'd been moving forever; an endless, timeless, never-tiring forever. And she couldn't stop. Not even if she'd wanted to…

And she didn't.

Her hands slid slowly up her body, tangling erotically in her hair as she pulled it from her flushed face. Her eyes fell closed as her over-active body fell victim to the sensations of the dance.

She felt a hand cut through the heavy air, resting itself upon her hip but she did nothing to dislodge it. She simply continued to loose herself in the beat. She wasn't shocked when a second joined it on the other side, this time from behind.

God, it felt good to just let go.

---

Spike growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing dangerous amber as he watched two of the wannabe lothario's place a hand on his-**the** Slayer.

Even as his mind made the correction; instinctively repelling any such claim, his body urged him forward. Satan only knew what it was, but he couldn't even handle the _thought_ of another's hands on her. It was insanity - he'd only just seen the girl. Even Dru, in her most crazed moments, could not have concocted this ridiculous a notion.

The writhing couples parted rapidly as the black figure stalked his way to the centre of the dance-floor. It was as if they could sense his power and they deferred to it unconsciously.

---

The hand from in front of her was flung away. So involved in her dance, Buffy didn't think anything of it and she continued to swing her body to the beat.

Without ceremony she was thrust up against a third, demanding body. Her eyes burst open, locking on to the ice blue ones above her. They held her with an eerie power, so much so that the Slayer didn't even notice when the hand from behind her also dropped from her hip, leaving only this pale stranger before her.

Nor did she hear the bones in his wrist break as his hand was effortlessly removed.

She just continued to gaze up into the cobalt stare as he moulded her body to his.

_--_

_I want to..._

_I want to be someone else or I'll explode_

_--_

Spike grinned inwardly at her state of rapture, but his face gave nothing away. One hand slid sensuously up close to the back of her neck. His long, lean fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his perusal.

_--_

_Floating upon the surface for the ???_

_--_

Danger.

She could taste it in the air.

See it crackle as he continued to look at her. His deep, blue eyes felt like they were piercing her very soul.

She felt like she was on a precipice – looking down. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't stop herself.

She was falling…

And there was nothing she could do about it.

_--_

_The ???_

_The ???_

_--_

Buffy involuntarily shivered as she felt his other hand slide down her back, to rest seductively on the curve of her bottom. Her mind absently informed her that this probably teetered over into the 'unfaithful' side of the Angel box but she ignored it, instead trying to concentrate on his mouth, which was moving.

_--_

_You want me?_

_Fucking well come and find me_

_--_

"What's your name, pet?" He felt a shiver run through her body and smirked; chicks never could resist the accent.

Buffy flushed under his heated gaze, tilting her head up, unaware of the way the light shone on to her lips; accentuating them further. "Buffy..."

He raised a scarred eyebrow. "Buffy?"

"Yeah." She seemed to snap out of her daze and raised one well-sculpted brow to match, silently challenging him. She smiled when she saw his blue eyes flare up further at her actions.

_--_

_I'll be waiting_

_With a gun and a pack of sandwiches_

_--_

Spike smirked, barely controlling himself at the unexpected flare of the demon in the young slayer. Baby likes to play, huh? With a wicked grin, he spun her around, bringing the entire back of her body flush against his front.

His hands glided upwards, barely brushing the sides of her breasts as he lifted her arms, curling them around his neck as they continued to sway to the low base beat pulsing around them.

Buffy gasped and blushed at the almost-but-not-quite-hard-enough caress and her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation of his hands gliding across her skin. This is so beyond wrong now it's not even funny... She couldn't stop her body from surging forward in excitement as his hands slid back down her body, more forcefully curving around her hips.

_--_

_And nothing..._

_Nothing..._

_--_

She lowered one of her hands to rest atop his. She tilted her head and parted her lips allowing a sigh to escape her. This was very, very wrong on so many levels, but she just couldn't seem to stop.

"What's yours?" She murmured, her fingertips continuing to stroke across his hand.

Spike leaned down, tugging her earlobe into his mouth, causing Buffy to gasp in shock. He swirled his tongue around the bud before letting go with a final nip. "Spike." He whispered huskily, directly into her ear.

She shivered as the cool air tickled her senses.

_--_

_Nothing..._

_--_

"Spike?" She asked in a similarly unconvinced manner as he had earlier, attempting to keep up appearances even as her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing sped up.

The vampire grinned, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust his erection against her ass. She gasped again and he smirked, whispering by her ear, "Yeah."

Buffy let out a breathy little moan as he pressed his lips just below it. She should stop him. Stop this before it got any further...Why wasn't she stopping him? Her body jerked in his embrace; it knew something her mind could identify…but what?

Unconsciously she tilted her neck to allow him more access...

_--_

_You want me?_

_Well, come on and break the door down_

_--_

He could do it now. He should do it now. It shouldn't be like this...this...almost magnetic attraction he felt towards her wasn't right - even he, never one for following the rules, knew that.

But, there was something about this girl. Something he couldn't quite place.

Something about the way she moved...the way she spoke...something in her scent...

_--_

_You want me?_

_Fucking come on and break the door down_

_--_

She turned slowly in his embrace, seductively curling her body around his once more, and the moment was lost, but it had been too close. Spike knew this. The answer should have been clear-cut.

But it wasn't.

The question shouldn't even have needed to be asked.

Yet it had.

_--_

_I'm ready_

_I'm ready_

_--_

Buffy tilted her head up to look at him once more. Her orbs travelled over his features, and she could feel him following her eager eyes with his own.

Now. He realised. He had to end it now, get away while he could. This was too much, even for him...

Hell, especially for him.

"I'll see you Saturday." He stated, ever the air of confidence, giving away none of his inner turmoil.

Buffy shook her head in a lack of understanding, a light smile crossing her features. "What happens Saturday?"

_--_

_I'm ready_...

--

He leaned down, his lips brushed teasingly over hers; not really a kiss but more a hint of what could come. She panted her depreciation of the loss never the less. He stared down into her lust-filled eyes and allowed his face to change. He watched with a grim sense of satisfaction, as her eyes widened, as his true face came to light.

"We'll see." He whispered.

Then he was gone.

_--_

_I'm ready_

_--_

The End

_To Be Continued in: Out of Time :: __Battle__ Plan_

A/N:  What do you think?  It's just a baby, I know, but I'd love to hear your comments!

Oh – this fiction has kindly been chosen to be in the 'Reader's Pick' at Vampires Kiss Awards!  So, if you likes – please do vote for it!  I'll reward you with cookies and updates – promise!

Here's the URL:  As always, you'll have to take out the spaces, since doesn't let us post them :(

http:vkawards. vampires-kiss. net/ home.html

Thank you!!!


End file.
